


A King and His Knight

by RyanHollywood



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: !!!, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic Available, regis is already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanHollywood/pseuds/RyanHollywood
Summary: Regis appears to Shadow the Hedgehog to remind him of his true purpose and to also give him a way to regain his memories.A sensual reading of my fic can be found here: http://grave-error.tumblr.com/post/159083503327/a-beautiful-story-i-hastily-brought-to-life-into





	

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic: http://grave-error.tumblr.com/post/159083503327/a-beautiful-story-i-hastily-brought-to-life-into 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing grave-error for breathing life into my fic!

Shadow the hedgehog had lost his memory. 

"Who am I?" He muttered, looking whistfully into the sky.

Suddnenenenly, the sky opene d and cloud s whooshed until they form the face of one King Regis. But Shadow the hedgehog didn't know that yet.

"Who are you?" He said and whas startled when an authoritative yet familiar voice spoke. 

"Shadow thehedgehog, Remember who your are."

"My what?" Shadow the hedgehog questuoned.

The sky rumbled like my stomach does when I hear the smell of pizza. 

"This not the time for jokes, Shodow the hedgehog." The man in the sky frowned. "We used to be lovers, shadow the hodgeheg. That's right, you and I loved each other dearly." 

Shadow the hedgehog didn't know what to think of that at first as he gazed into the eyes of Regis, but the fondness he read from those cloud shaped clouds made him think otherwise. It made him believe that such was true. This was his dead lover and they were talking to each other right now. He was sad at the thought of how much he lost without being able to remember what he lost. But he would probably be even more devastated had he gotten his memories back.

"Shadow the hesghehog, listen to me clearly, my lover. Our son, and your step-son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends are in dangerous peril. The man who ripped your memories from you is in pursuit of them and seeks nothing but darkness and destructuong for this world. You must beat this Ardyn fella."

Shadwo the hedgeheog thought really hard.

"So if i kill this man, will i get my memories back too?" 

Some muffled noises came from the skye which made shadow the hedgehig curious. 

"What is going on my dead lover?" 

The noises stopped and everything was silent for a deafenign moment.  
"Would you like to supersize that sir?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke as if muffled by a telephone. 

"Er… yes, son. Bye." King regis spoke again.  
"Sorry i was ordering some McDanold's for me and my other dead ancestors. What was it that you said my lover shadow the hedgehof?"

Shaodw the smegma reluctantly repeated his question.

"Yes, shadow the hrodog, you must gather the chaos emeralds and blast Ardyn into bits and save our son noctis lucis caleim. Only then will you regain all your memories. Please, my liver, even though you cannot remember I beg this of you. You are our only hope in defeating Ardyn before Noctis is stopped from fulfilling hsi destiny. Go now."

The clouds dispersed into more cloud shapes before Shadow could ask one more question. A single tear fell from his cheek and into the green grass that has been caressing his feet as he was haiving a conversation with King Regis this whole time. 

He mourned for a brief moment before he sped off like a bullet, headed straight for the first chaos emerald. He was going to save his son prince Noctis and his three best friends no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Satan ghostwrote this.


End file.
